


Сливочное лучше

by Linden_K



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kink - lick ice cream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linden_K/pseuds/Linden_K
Summary: Рен ел не так, как должны есть, по мнению Хорохоро, настоящие Тао. Продолговатое мороженое нежно-розового цвета, с легкой кислинкой, стремительно таяло, вязкими каплями стекая на пальцы, сжимавшие деревянную палочку, а Рен вместо того, чтобы грызть его, брал в рот и лизал...
Relationships: Tao Ren/Usui Horokeu | "Trey Racer" Horohoro
Kudos: 2





	Сливочное лучше

**Author's Note:**

> написано на заявку ШК-феста: Хоро/Рен. Рен ест мороженное. kink

Стояла обычная июльская жара. Яркое полуденное солнце припекало так сильно, что даже в густой тени городского парка фруктовый лед таял слишком быстро. Хорохоро старался не отвлекаться и не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы потом не пришлось облизывать липкие руки. Свою порцию он сгрыз за две минуты и повернулся к Рену, чтобы предложить взять еще по одной (всего шестьдесят йен за все удовольствие!), но сумел выдавить из себя только скудное:

— А, ты еще не…

Рен ел не так, как должны есть, по мнению Хорохоро, настоящие Тао. Продолговатое мороженое нежно-розового цвета, с легкой кислинкой, стремительно таяло, вязкими каплями стекая на пальцы, сжимавшие деревянную палочку, а Рен вместо того, чтобы грызть его, брал в рот и лизал.

Наверное, именно в этот момент Хорохоро в первый раз в жизни почувствовал себя голубее собственных волос.

В голове рождались очень неприличные ассоциации. Казалось, он смотрит порнотрансляцию с выключенным звуком: Рен не издал ни одного пошлого причмокивания, но в остальном-то картинка та же! Он на треть засовывал мороженое в рот, обхватывал губами, облизывал, собирал языком стекающие капли и снова принимался обсасывать.

Хорохоро бросило в жар, и растаявший в желудке фруктовый лед превратился в жидкую лаву.

— Ты всегда так ешь? — севшим голосом пробормотал он.

Рен остановился и посмотрел на него колючим взглядом.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Хорохоро принялся судорожно соображать, какие еще у него проблемы, кроме тех, что надежно запрятаны в широких штанах. А может, Рен его провоцирует? Неосознанно. Или даже специально. Как-то раз они уже чуть было не допились до пьяных поцелуев и с тех пор по очереди осторожно прощупывали почву — а вдруг?

«Духи, да что тут прощупывать! — взвыл про себя Хорохоро. — Пьяные приставания хоть как-то можно оправдать помутнением от саке, а простое мороженое — это край!»

— Вот еще, — пробормотал он, отчаянно краснея, и уставился на свои пыльные кеды. — Просто не понимаю, почему нельзя кусать его, как все нормальные люди. Ты же у нас аккуратист.

Рен плавно крутанул во рту мороженое и собрал губами подтаявшую верхушку.

— У меня чувствительные зубы, — без тени лукавства сказал он. — Мне неприятно кусать.

Он продолжил не спеша есть, лениво разглядывая проходящих мимо людей и щурясь на пробивавшееся сквозь листву солнце.

Хорохоро все пялился на свои кеды и испытывал странную смесь из облегчения и разочарования. С одной стороны, про себя он уже все понял. А с другой — было бы слишком радужно, если бы и в этом они с Реном совпали.

Он очнулся от тихого стука, когда Рен выкинул палочку с оберткой в урну и уже слизывал с пальцев липкую пленку. Их взгляды встретились, и Хорохоро вздрогнул, почувствовав себя пойманным с поличным. Рен смотрел на него так, словно не просто понял, а заранее знал: и про пошлые мысли, и про грязные намерения, о которых Хорохоро старался даже не думать.

— А что, если мы возьмем еще? С собой, — медленно проговорил Рен.

— Тебе, мне и Йо? — уточнил Хорохоро, из последних сил сопротивляясь собственным мыслям.

— Нет. — Рен мотнул головой. — Тебе и мне. Йо уехал в Идзумо.

Хорохоро опустил взгляд на губы Рена и облизнулся.

Белое. Мороженое обязательно должно быть белым, и тогда оно будет очень правильно смотреться у Рена на губах.

— Может, сливочное?

Рен прищурился, а затем расслабленно откинулся на спинку скамьи и самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Так и знал. Извращенец.

*******

Сливочное мороженое нежно и сладко таяло у Рена на губах.

Хорохоро устроился на диване, подогнув под себя ногу, и одной рукой судорожно сжимал край футболки, а другой — скармливал Рену мороженое. Теперь все было правильно. Белесые капли сочились из уголка рта и медленно ползли вниз по подбородку, а Рен даже не пытался это остановить.

Он сидел совсем рядом — обманчиво расслабленный, с распущенными волосами. Его глаза были полуприкрыты, а блестящие влагой губы — разомкнуты. Хорохоро чувствовал, как горячо соприкасаются их колени и как тело цепенеет от одной только мысли о возможной близости.

Не может быть, чтобы ему хватило храбрости сунуть мороженое Рену в лицо, а тот не выказал ни малейшего неудовольствия. Так не бывает.

— Слишком сладко, — сказал Рен, открывая глаза и в упор глядя на Хорохоро.

Палочка едва не вывалилась у того из пальцев. Он огляделся в надежде пристроить куда-нибудь недоеденное мороженое, но смог пристроить только себе в рот.

Непрямой поцелуй, — пронеслось в голове, — глубокий, с языком.

Рен терпеливо ждал, пока Хорохоро доест и, казалось, нарочно не спешил вытирать перепачканные губы. Этому могло найтись и другое объяснение, но Хорохоро предпочитал видеть в его бездействии приглашение.

Расправившись с мороженным, он еще раз взглянул в глаза Рена — желтые, немигающие, как у зеленой анаконды. Поцелуешь — и задушит. Но рискнуть стоило.

Подавшись вперед и пригвоздив его за запястья к дивану, Хорохоро провел языком по липкому следу на подбородке. Рен ощутимо вздрогнул, но не издал ни звука, даже когда чужой язык скользнул по нижней губе, а потом беспрепятственно проник в рот, где все еще сохранялось приятное послевкусие.

Те пять секунд, которые длился их первый поцелуй, показались Хорохоро самыми головокружительными в его жизни, он впитал всю сладость момента и даже не заметил, как все закончилось.

— Стой, — осадил его Рен.

Хорохоро послушно отстранился, и сердце часто забилось о грудную клетку. От Рена можно было ожидать, чего угодно. Он мог заявить, что Хорохоро — идиот и неправильно его понял. Что у него чувствительные зубы, колени или задница, и это обязательно объясняет то, чем они только что занимались.

— Не говори мне, что уже жалеешь.

— Пф. Вот еще. — Глаза Рена азартно блеснули, а голос стал на полтона ниже. — Запомни, никто никогда не дотронется до меня, если я сам этого не захочу.

— Тоже мне, новость, — отмахнулся Хорохоро, но потом вспомнил, с кем разговаривает. Рен всегда избегал говорить напрямую, если ему что-то нравилось или доставляло удовольствие. — Погоди, то есть мне можно, да?

— Ты догадлив, как никогда.

— И тебе нравится?

— Ничего не имею против.

— А целоваться со мной тоже понравилось?

— Еще одно слово, и я уйду, — пригрозил Рен, нетерпеливо потянув к себе Хорохоро за ворот футболки. — Делай уже что-нибудь.

И Хорохоро сделал. Во-первых, заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Хорошо, что до этого не дошло ни в одну из совместных попоек. Стоило потратить лишнюю пару лет, чтобы мозг, одурманенный близостью, а не алкоголем, сумел запечатлеть в памяти каждую мелочь, каждую деталь. Губы, ни капли не обветренные, мягкие, обычно сжатые в строгую линию, а сейчас доверчиво приоткрытые; слабый привкус молока, подогретый неровным дыханием; раздувающиеся крылья ноздрей, прижмуренные глаза.

Хорохоро расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на рубашке Рена, стараясь не выдать своего волнения, но руки предательски задрожали. Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Казалось, малейшее проявление сомнений или неуверенности с его стороны — и все закончится, даже не успев начаться. Рен дал ему единственный шанс и смотрел, что из этого выйдет. И если Хорохоро хотел, чтобы однажды его член оказался на месте мороженого, то не имел права на ошибку.

Он опустил голову, избегая любой возможности встретиться взглядами, и медленно лизнул открытую шею. Солоноватая кожа причудливо контрастировала со вкусом зацелованных губ, под горячим языком тонко бился частый пульс. Хорохоро расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы и, распахнув рубашку, с любопытством и осторожностью заскользил сухими ладонями вдоль загрубевшего рубца. Рен не раз представал перед ним обнаженным, но в то время все внимание оттягивал на себя жуткий шрам, теперь же Хорохоро просто не мог отвести глаз от потемневших и твердых сосков. Он коснулся их пальцами, ласково потер, и дыхание Рена мгновенно изменилось, став шумным и частым.

Хорохоро сдержанно выдохнул в ответ. От ватной тишины закладывало уши. Для кого-то она могла стать приятным сопровождением интимной близости, но не для них. Они не умели подолгу молчать друг с другом.

— У тебя кто-нибудь был? — вкрадчиво спросил Хорохоро, и тут же понял, что не желает знать, если вдруг ответ будет «да». Горячее, пронизанное едва заметной дрожью тело напряглось под ним, и он поспешил отвлечь Рена от своего вопроса, с усердием вылизывая плотные, набухшие соски.

— Не твое дело, — процедил Рен сквозь зубы, запрокидывая голову и выставляя напоказ беззащитную шею и острый кадык.

От одной мысли, что кто-то еще мог увидеть его таким — возбужденным и сговорчивым — становилось не по себе. Хорохоро окатило волной жара и злости. Возможно, так выглядит настоящая ревность, а не та, дружеская, с которой приходилось иметь дело во время турнира. То было всего лишь легкое припекание по сравнению с жгучим пламенем, разгорающимся внутри теперь.

— Еще посмотрим, — проворчал Хорохоро, раздвигая ноги Рена коленом. Накрыл ладонью его член, настойчиво погладил через неплотную ткань летних брюк, и злость схлынула так же быстро, как и накатила, уступив место удивлению. — Ты по-прежнему не носишь трусы?

— Отвали, — тихо простонал Рен. Его щеки раскраснелись, дыхание сбилось, пальцы судорожно сжались на спинке дивана — и всего от одного прикосновения.

Слишком нового для него, слишком откровенного. Хорохоро пристыженно улыбнулся: таинственный «кто-нибудь» растаял, как снег под июльским солнцем.

Рен быстро возбуждался под рукой, напоминая зажженную спичку, и, если его тело оказалось таким отзывчивым, а реакции — яркими, то и сгореть он мог так же скоро. Хорохоро торопливо целовал его от уха до изгиба шеи, вылизывал впадинку между ключицами, кусал и ласкал языком соски. С сожалением оторвался только для того, чтобы расстегнуть ремень и сдернуть с Рена брюки, оставив их болтаться на узких щиколотках. Тот, и правда, не носил белья. Или снял специально, когда отлучался в ванную. Последняя мысль заводила ничуть не меньше фруктового льда, исчезающего у Рена во рту.

Хорохоро склонил голову, широко лизнул поджавшийся живот, прочертил влажными губами по выступающим полукружиям ребер и обхватил крепкой ладонью потяжелевший член. Рен отозвался сдавленным вздохом и развел ноги шире, будто приглашая — во второй раз за вечер. Контрольный в голову, отшибающий последние мозги.

Со своими штанами пришлось расправляться одной рукой, второй Хорохоро старался не дать Рену прийти в себя. От ощущения чужого члена в ладони засосало под ложечкой и перехватило дыхание. План, состоявший из единственного пункта: «сделаю, как себе», с треском провалился. Поменялась сама тональность прикосновений: вместо быстрой и непритязательной дрочки он утолял жажду близости с доверившимся ему человеком, и, должно быть, совсем забылся, потому что Рен в каком-то отчаянном нетерпении стал подбрасывать бедра навстречу его руке.

— Сейчас, — сбивчиво пробормотал Хорохоро и, подхватив Рена под колени, уложил ниже на диване.

Член качнулся прямо у самого лица. Хорохоро тяжело сглотнул, глядя на потемневшую, налитую кровью головку, призывно поблескивающую естественной влагой. Он уже знал собственный вкус (когда-то давно не удержался и попробовал из чистого любопытства), а теперь, когда представилась возможность сравнить его со вкусом Рена, Хорохоро не стал себя останавливать. Собрал смазку подушечками пальцев и, недолго думая, отправил в рот.

— Прекрати, — зашипел Рен, заслоняя лицо рукой.

— Брось, — севшим голосом ответил Хорохоро. — Ты… вкусный.

Воспоминания о мороженом с новой силой ударили в голову, и на сей раз куда заманчивее выглядела перспектива взять в рот самому. Не то чтобы он умел, однако долгие часы, проведенные за просмотром порно, вселили в него безрассудную уверенность. Хорохоро решительно выдохнул, но только и успел, что мазнуть по головке губами, как вдруг Рен с такой силой вцепился ему в волосы и дернул наверх, что перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна.

— Больно! — взвыл Хорохоро, отдирая от себя безжалостную руку. — Сдурел, что ли?!

— Я сказал, не надо так, — чеканя каждое слово, произнес Рен. Голос звучал твердо и жестко, но Хорохоро сразу все понял: Рен не требовал, а просил. В его глазах плескался затаенный и хорошо знакомый страх — уязвимости.

Хорохоро выдохнул и жарко поцеловал Рена в губы, подчиняясь его желанию.

— Пусти волосы, — мягко прошептал он. — Попробуем по-другому.

Рен медлил, настороженно вглядываясь в улыбающееся лицо Хорохоро. Два-три целомудренных поцелуя в щеку, похоже, все же помогли его успокоить. Он недоверчиво разжал кулак, но даже не дернулся, когда улегшийся рядом Хорохоро развернул его за плечи и вжал в спинку дивана. Теперь они оба лежали на боку, грудью в грудь, лицом к лицу, и медленно обмениваясь дыханием, будто заново привыкая друг к другу.

Хорохоро понял, что Рен окончательно успокоился, когда тот запустил руку под футболку и в первый раз прочертил короткими ногтями по его спине, вызывая слабую дрожь и волну приятных мурашек. Удивительно, какой сильный отклик находило в нем каждое прикосновение Рена: и когда тот царапал спину, и когда с нажимом очерчивал острые лопатки, и особенно когда отслеживал изогнутую линию позвонков, спускаясь от шеи к копчику — там его рука замирала, и у Хорохоро мутнело перед глазами. Что-то екало внутри — так хотелось, чтобы пальцы сдвинули хотя бы еще на пару сантиметров ниже.

— Попроси, — велел ему Рен в приоткрытые в беззвучном стоне губы. От былого испуга не осталось и следа. Он снова почувствовал себя равным и, вероломно воспользовавшись найденной слабостью, изводил тщательно дозированной лаской. Расплавленный жар медленно растекался по венам, лишая всякой воли.

— Ниже, — сдавленно попросил Хорохоро и еще ближе придвинулся к нему бедрами.

Он действовал интуитивно, подстегиваемый желанием узнать, каково это, разделить мгновения блаженства с тем, с кем уже прошел огонь и воду. Если Рену понравится — они обязательно повторят это снова, и тогда Хорохоро наверняка удастся уломать его и взять в рот. Думая о теплом бархате тонкой кожи, о густом и терпком запахе его пота, о вкусе, что до сих пор фантомно ощущался на языке, Хорохоро обхватил прижатые друг к другу члены руками, и едва не кончил, стоило Рену провести ребром ладони у него между ягодиц, а потом дотронуться пальцем до сжатого отверстия.

— Святые духи, — простонал Хорохоро, соединяя в руках перепачканные смазкой головки, и задвигался, как одержимый, растеряв последние остатки самообладания.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Через пару минут Рен тяжело задышал. Напряжение стало до болезненного сильным, буквально невыносимым. Их тела потряхивало, словно от электрических импульсов, а приближение разрядки чувствовалось каждым нервом, каждой клеткой.

— Не могу… — сдавленно пробормотал Рен, но не успел закончить свою мысль, железной хваткой вцепившись в плечо Хорохоро.

Ладони стали мокрыми от спермы, и в последние секунды перед опустошительным оргазмом Хорохоро успел представить на их месте теплый и мягкий рот, полный талого сливочного мороженого.

— Это тоже понравилось? — спросил Хорохоро, начиная постепенно приходить в себя. Он лениво приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся, увидев перед собой раскрасневшееся лицо, с искусанными губами и вспотевшими у корней волосами. По всему выходило, что понравилось, только вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на подобную откровенность.

— Неплохо, — сдержанно прокомментировал Рен. — Откуда навыки? Камасутра, бордели, случайные связи?

— Порно, — честно ответил Хорохоро, подавив внезапный порыв расхохотаться. Рен явно переоценивал навыки его правой руки и, кажется, ревновал, хотя куда больше подозрений вызывало то, что Рен точно знал, что делать с задницей Хорохоро. — А у тебя?

— Познавательные передачи.

— А что насчет мороженого? Признайся, ты специально его облизывал.

Рен посмотрел на него абсолютно серьезным взглядом.

— Читай по губам, идиот. У меня чувствительные зубы. Мне неприятно кусать.

Какое совпадение, подумал Хорохоро, кусать-то как раз и не нужно. Впрочем, к обсуждению этого вопроса можно было вернуться и позже. Главное, что они теперь по-настоящему вместе.

А все потому, что фруктовый лед за шестьдесят йен и сливочное мороженое за восемьдесят — эффективнее дружеских попоек и горячее самого горячего порно.


End file.
